OGIMA
by Yunuen
Summary: Splinter mantenía siempre limpio todo su hogar, incluyendo a los ositos de peluche. (Fic basado en 2k3)
1. Prologo

.

Antes de que pases a leer el siguiente one shot, hay algo que tengo que decir:

Un millón de gracias a todos los han recibido en su corazón a ese lindo osito de peluche llamado Ogima.

En mi cabecita divago un montón de alucines, pero jamás imaginé que Ogima, de ser la primer divagación que tuvo esta loca escritora, llegara a convertirse en un personaje más de Las Tortuga Ninja,

o al menos en la versión de 2k3.

( pero ya estamos trabajando mi musa y yo para que Ogima forme parte de 2k12 también 8D )

¡Muchas gracias!

^.^

Ahora viene una larga explicación sobre el origen de Ogima porque el one shot no trata de su origen, a diferencia de los fics de Chantillí, Beny y Harley.

Ya he escrito fics de Ogima donde explico su origen, pero entiendo que es complicado buscar esos fics entre los muchos fics que he escrito en los 6 años que llevo en ffnet.

Entonces, te invito a que sigas leyendo.

Me he dado cuenta que muchas lectoras que recién han llegado a la sección en español de las Tortugas Ninja han leído fics de otras escritoras en los que Leonardo tiene un osito de peluche llamado Ogima y ninguno sus hermanos tiene un oso de peluche ya siendo adolescentes, por lo que les han surgido dudas sobre este lindo osito.

Pues bien…

Yo,

Yunuen,

fui quien tuvo la idea de que Leonardo, a sus 15 años, tiene todavía consigo un osito de peluche, y a ese osito le he dado el nombre de Ogima.

Sólo que…

Me gustaría presumir que Ogima es mi OC, pero el osito de peluche en realidad existe.

Cuando iba a terminar de escribir mi fic Siesta, necesitaba un buen final, entonces, una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que Leo tiene un osito de peluche (y que lo cuida de las pesadillas; de ahí viene Aquí Abajo). No cuestioné a esa voz, lo que hice fue ponerme como loca buscando un nombre para ese osito de peluche hasta que finalmente le di nombre, forma y el color que ya todas conocen.

Ogima es un osito de peluche de color amarillo marfil, y en su cuello lleva atado un elegante moño color café chocolate.

Sin embargo, meses después de haber subido mi fic Siesta a la página de ffnet, me enteré que Leonardo 2k3 sí tiene un osito de peluche, pero es de color café chocolate.

¿Y cómo me enteré de ese osito color café chocolate?

Pues bien….

Seguramente ya has leído el fic de mi estimada .524596 que se llama El Secreto de Leonardo, y te habrás dado cuenta que la imagen del fic muestra que Leo duerme abrazando un oso de peluche color café chocolate.

(Si quieres ver esa imagen en un tamaño más grande, entra en mi perfil y da click en el link en mi cuenta de Deviantart; ahí tengo yo esa adorable imagen de Leo, hasta puedes descargarla si quieres.)

Esa imagen puedo decir que sí es mía, pero no porque yo la haya dibujado, sino que es mía porque es una escena (que dura apenas unos 3 segundos) del mini episodio que se llama Monster Trap que conseguí pausar y copiar.

Ahora te preguntaras ¿qué es un mini episodio?

La 4kids sacó capítulos de las tortugas ninja que duran 1 minuto y en inglés se les llama Miniep. El estilo de dibujo de los miniep es un poco diferente a la serie original 2k3, es como si fuese otra versión de 2k3, pero las voces sí son las voces originales en inglés, aunque estos mini episodios son más del tipo cómico. Búscalos en youtube como tmnt miniep. Son varios y sí son muy graciosos, lo curioso es que Monster Trap, el capítulo donde aparece Leo abrazando al osito color café chocolate, no está, pero busca un video que se llama tmnt shorts all of the mini epis, y por el minuto 17 sale Monster Trap.

Esta es la prueba irrefutable de que Leo 2k3 sí tiene un osito de peluche, y si yo había escrito que Leo tenía un osito de peluche mucho antes de ver los miniep, fue mera coincidencia.

Cuando pensaba en cómo sería Ogima, recordé que en EU el osito de peluche tiende a ser café chocolate, y pensé que Ogima podría ser de ese color, pero como a mí me gusta que haya contraste entre los colores, quería que el color del osito contrastara con la bandana azul y la piel verde bosque de Leo, y me decidí por un amarillo muy clarito, luego busqué un nombre elegante para ese color, y con google encontré un amarillo marfil que me gustó; pero para no olvidar cuál es el color original del los osos de peluche de EU, es por eso que el moño que Ogima lleva atado al cuello es color café chocolate.

Ojala que esto te haya aclarado todas dudas que tenías sobre el osito de Leo.

Sólo un detalle más:

La "gi" se pronuncia "ji" como en "girasol", y no "gui" como en "Usagi".

¡Ah!... y el nombre "Ogima" también tiene su historia.

Después de mucho buscar en varias páginas que tienen nombres y sus significados, ningún nombre me gustó para el osito de Leo, entonces, se me ocurrió algo.

La palabra amigo.

Escribiendo amigo al revés, quedó Ogima,

pero… después descubrí que sí es un nombre real y que tiene un significado.

Ogima significa Líder.

entonces mi musa y yo hemos adoptado el nombre real y el significado real.

Ya como punto final:

En la trama de mis fics, Leo toma el nombre para su osito de un libro que pudo leer él solito a sus 6 añitos.

Ese libro no existe (o hasta ahora no me he enterado);

también lo inventé con ayuda de mi musa, aunque lo único que hemos divagado es que ese libro trata de las aventuras de un Príncipe llamado Ogima y que tiene una hermana, la Princesa Laurel.

Y déjame robarte otro minuto; recordé un punto importante.

Leo tiene a Ogima desde los 6 años porque tuvo otro osito de los 3 a los 5.

Splinter salía por las noches a buscar comida, o lo que hiciera falta en su hogar, dejando dormidos a sus niños, y por si alguno se despertara en su ausencia, el niñito tenía consigo un osito de peluche y así ya no lloraba ni despertaba a los demás; por eso Splinter le dio a cada niño un osito de peluche a sus niños cuando tenían 3 añitos para que no se sintieran solitos durante su ausencia.

Una noche (las tortuguitas ya tenían 5 años), Splinter no había salido pero sus niños ya dormían.

Los niños dormían juntos en una colchoneta, en eso, Rafita se giró y soltó su osito; enseguida sintió que ya no tenía su osito, y adormilado, estiró su manita, sintió al osito y lo jaló, pero lo que jaló no era su osito sino el osito de Mikey, y Rafita se quedó con el osito de Mikey.

Mikey se despertó, buscó a su osito, lo vio y tiró de él, pero Rafita no se había dormido del todo y no soltó el osito de Mikey, y Mikey siguió jalando el osito y Rafita también, los niños se sentaron y daban de jalones al osito, y con tanto jaloneo, rompieron el osito en varios pedazos.

Splinter oyó el llanto de uno de sus hijos y fue a ver qué pasaba. Encontró a Mikey lloré y lloré (en sus manitas tenía trozos de felpa), vio también que Rafita estaba despierto y que comenzó a llorar y que también tenía trozos de felpa. Doni se despertó por el ruido y también empezó a llorar. Leo despertó pero no lloró, sólo miraba con curiosidad.

Splinter no demoró en entender lo que había pasado. Le dio a Rafita su osito que estaba a un lado, Rafita se calmó y se durmió, luego calmó a Doni y Dini se durmió, pero Mikey no había manera de calmarlo, entonces, Leo le dio su osito, Mikey se calmó, y ya que había dejado de llorar, Leo quiso que Mikey le regresara su osito, pero Mikey no le devolvió el osito, se acostó y se durmió con el osito.

Leo lloró desconsolado, y esa noche (y por varias más) durmió con su papá.

(Meses después del incidente, Mikey, Dony y Rafita, ya más grandecitos, les dieron nombre a sus ositos de peluche).

Pasaron varios meses en lo que Splinter trataba de conseguir otro osito para Leo, pero fue hasta navidad (Leo ya tenía 6) cuando Splinter le regaló un osito nuevo a su niño; el osito era nuevo porque justo esa Navidad pero más temprano, un niño humano había abierto su regalo y no era lo que quería: era un oso de peluche; el niño estaba tan enojado que rompió el osito y los padres lo tiraron a la basura; uno de los amigos de Splinter que vivía en el basurero lo halló, lo coció, y se lo dio a Splinter, y Splinter se lo dio a su pequeño Leo (apenas recibió el osito amarillo marfil, Leo supo cómo llamarlo porque había leído el libro del Príncipe Ogima y de la Princesa Laurel).

Y si Leo tiene todavía a Ogima es porque lo quiere mucho, y lo quiere mucho porque le hizo compañía en ese horrible momento en que estaba terriblemente solo cuando tuvo el angustiante miedo a las alturas (sus hermanos no sabían de ese miedo y su Maestro lo presionaba tremendamente para que lo superara).

Si quiere saber todo esto con más detalle, te invito a que leas mis fics:

Siesta

El Secreto de Santa

Un pequeño Secreto

La Cita

El Mejor Copiloto

Luces, Cámara y Acción!

Sin Miedo

Ahora sí…

Por favor, pasa a leer el one shot.

^.^


	2. Ogima

-:-

**OGIMA**

Eran las 9 de la mañana.

Splinter ya se encontraba en la diminuta cocina preparando el desayuno mientras sus cuatro hijos continuaban durmiendo.

El devoto padre terminó de preparar el desayuno, apagó la estufa, dejó el sartén (que contenía unos esponjosos huevos con jamón) en la última parrilla de la estufa (lejos de cualquier mano pequeña que quisiese agárralo), y fue al cuarto donde sus niños dormían.

Splinter iba con sus hijos pero para no despertarlos.

Cada mañana, las pequeñas tortuguitas se despertaban casi puntualmente a la misma hora, y esa mañana no fue la excepción.

Splinter todavía no llegaba a la puerta, cuando un niñito de piel verde mar salió corriendo con muchas energías.

- ¡Buenos días, papá! – saludó el pequeño Miguel Ángel.

- Buenos días, hijo. – saludó Splinter pero siguió su camino.

Un par de segundos después, otro niño, pero éste de piel verde esmeralda, apareció y fue hacia el mismo rumbo que el primer niño.

- ¡Buenos días, papá! – saludó el pequeño Rafael.

- Buenos días, hijo. – saludó Splinter sin dejar de caminar.

Un segundo más tarde, otro niño, de piel verde olivo, se dio prisa por alcanzar a sus dos hermanos.

- ¡Buenos días, papá! – saludó el pequeño Donatelo.

- Buenos días, hijo. – saludó Splinter y continuó su camino con calma.

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la puerta, Splinter se detuvo y vio que un niño de piel verde bosque caminaba hacia él sonriéndole alegremente.

El niño se detuvo frente a su padre y se inclinó.

- Ohayō, otosan. –

Y el padre se inclinó frente a su niño.

- Ohayō, misuku. –

El niño se irguió, echo a correr y Splinter entró a la habitación de sus hijos.

Mientras los niños se lavaban la carita y sus manitas, Splinter iba a quitar las cobijas y las sábanas para sacudirlas y tender la cama.

Cada niño tenía su propia sábana y cobija, pero todos dormían en la misma cama porque era de tamaño grande.

Los niños ya tenían 6 años, y Splinter tuvo que conseguir y armar una cama en la que pudiesen dormir todos juntos.

Al padre le parecía que apenas el día de ayer sus hijos dormían en una colchoneta, y tenía la certeza de que el día de mañana ya tendría que armar camas individuales para cada uno y disponer un cuarto para cada uno.

Splinter sonreía feliz.

Tenían muchas carencias, pero estaba feliz porque sus niños crecían muy rápido y eran alegres y sanos.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantar una sábana y sacudirla, Splinter tenía que hurgar entre las cobijas, las almohadas y las sábanas porque no quería, al momento de tomar una cobija y sacudirla con fuerza, que cuatro ositos de peluche, literalmente, salieran volando por los aires.

Splinter buscó, y sacó de entre las sábanas, a un osito de color café arena y lo colocó sobre una repisa (él mismo la había construido para colocar ahí a los ositos de peluche durante el día); era Beny, el osito de Donatelo.

Volvió a hurgar en la desordenada cama, y sacó a un osito color amarillo marfil, y lo dejó al dado del primer osito; era Ogima, el osito de Leonardo.

De nueva cuenta buscó en la mullida cama, halló un osito de color café ocre, y lo puso junto a los otros dos; era Harley, el osito de Rafael.

Y la siguiente vez, sacó al último osito de peluche, un lindo osito color gris.

- ¿Gris? – se dijo Splinter ciertamente confundido – El osito de Miguel Ángel no es gris. -

Splinter sostenía entre sus manos el osito de Miguel Ángel, Chantillí, pero le extrañó mucho que no fuera de color blanco, sino que era de un leve tono grisáceo.

Como buen padre que era, Splinter siempre procuraba que todo en su hogar estuviese limpio, desde el cuarto de baño hasta la cocina, que los techos estuviesen libres de telarañas y los pisos libres de polvo, hasta su ropa y la ropita de sus niños, la poca que tenían, estaba siempre ordenada y limpia, evitando así que sus niños y él enfermaran, pero, ¿cómo era posible que el osito blanco de Miguel Ángel ya no era blanco sino gris?

Trató de recordar…

Él les había regalado a sus hijos esos ositos de peluche, aunque, en un desafortunado accidente, Miguel Ángel perdió su osito que era color café chocolate, y en un acto de bondad, Leonardo le dio su osito blanco a Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo no tuvo un osito de peluche por varios meses, pero en la pasada Navidad, Splinter le regaló el osito amarillo marfil con un elegante moño color chocolate atado al cuello.

Splinter siguió recordando… pero no recordó cuándo fue la última vez que había lavado los osos de sus hijos.

Entre enseñarles a sus niños a leer y escribir el idioma de ese país al igual que el de su país de origen, entre enseñarles el antiguo arte marcial que le había delegado su Sensei Yoshi, entre procurar la comida todos los días y prepararla, entre mantener siempre un hogar limpio y confortable, entre curar los raspones, las fiebres y dolores de estómagos de sus pequeños y las jaquecas suyas, entre asegurarse que nunca jamás un humano descubriera su hogar… entre un sinfín de labores propias de un padre de cuatro niñitos que estaban creciendo como la hierba, no consiguió recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había lavado los ositos de peluche, o si… los había lavado alguna vez.

Miró los otros ositos.

Por el color de la piel de Beny y Harley, no era tan evidente que estuviesen sucios, y Ogima era casi nuevo, así que no tampoco parecía estar sucio; luego examinó detenidamente el osito que había dejado de tener un color tan blanco como la nieve.

Chantillí no estaba tan gris, lo que podía significar que lo había lavado no hace mucho, y lo mismo podría ser con Harley y Beny.

- Lo que ya no importa, porque es necesario lavarlos de nueva cuenta, incluyendo el osito casi nuevo. –

Así que dejó a Chantillí junto a los otros ositos, se dio prisa por tender la cama y regresó a la cocina.

Unos minutos después, padre e hijos disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno, lo que aprovechó el padre para comunicarles algo a los niños.

- Niños… -

Las pequeñas tortugas levantaron sus caritas para prestarle atención a su padre.

- Después de desayunar, vamos a darles un baño a sus ositos de peluche. –

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Miguel Ángel.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Donatelo.

- ¿Por? – fue lo que dijo Rafael.

- Porque también los ositos de peluche se ensucian, hijo, y deben tomar un baño como nosotros tomamos un baño. –

- Ah. –

- No necesitan bañarse todos los días, pero hoy los vamos a bañar con las burbujas que tanto les gustan a ustedes. –

- ¡Burbujas! – dijeron con alegría Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel.

- Después de bañar a los ositos, vamos a… -

Splinter continuó explicándoles a los niños sobre las actividades varias que harían a lo largo de ese día, pero uno de los niños ya no estaba escuchando.

Leonardo parecía preocupado.

Minutos más tarde…

Después de que Splinter había lavado los trastes sucios, fue con hijos por los ositos de peluche, le entregó a cada uno su respectivo osito fueron al cuarto de baño; ahí tendió un tapete de plástico antiderrapante en el piso, dispuso cuatro tinitas de plástico con agua, vació en ellas el jabón líquido especial para bañar, agitó el agua, y las burbujas comenzaron a desbordarse de las tinitas.

- ¡Eeeehhh! – tres niñitos se pusieron muy contentos.

- Vamos niños, sumerjan sus ositos en las burbujas. –

Los tres niños corrieron directo hacia las tinitas repletas de burbujas, se arrodillaron sobre el tapate y zambulleron en ellas a los ositos, como si los ositos se hubieran echado un clavado a una piscina.

¡SPLASH!

El agua salpicó por todas partes y las burbujas flotaron por doquier.

- ¡Jajajaja! – y los niños reían alegremente.

Los niños comenzaron a frotar con sus manitas el cuerpecito de los ositos justo como su padre hacía para bañarlos a ellos.

Splinter miraba a sus tres niños, luego miró el agua enjabonada.

El agua ya no estaba clara.

- Ya era necesario que los ositos se bañaran. - se dijo a sí mismo porque sus niños estaban ocupados "bañando" a los ositos.

Pero Splinter enseguida volteó hacia un lado, hacia donde se había quedado su otro hijo, en la entrada del cuarto de baño.

- Leonardo, ven. Tu osito tiene que bañarse. –

Leonardo agitó su cabecita con fuerza de derecha a izquierda.

Splinter se quedó totalmente sorprendido.

Ninguno de sus hijos había rechazado el baño nunca; eran tortuguitas y les encantaba el agua, entonces, ¿por qué su pequeño Leonardo rechazaba el baño?

Porque el baño no era para él.

Splinter no sabía por qué a su hijo Leonardo le daba miedo tener que lavar su oso.

- Acércate hijo, y sólo observa. – le dijo Splinter con toda la paciencia que había aprendido a tener para con sus cuatro niños.

Leonardo se acercó un poco, sosteniendo a su oso entre sus brazos, y miró, desde una prudente distancia, cómo sus hermanos bañaban a sus ositos, cómo los enjuagaban, y por último, cómo los exprimía su padre cuidadosamente y los colgaba, de los hombros y usando pinzas, en el lazo donde colgaba la ropa.

- ¡Chantillí quedó bien limpio! – dijo el pequeño Miguel Ángel porque fue evidente el cambio de color del osito.

- Y Harley. –

- También Beny. –

Dijeron los otros niños orgullosos de haber dejado relucientes a sus ositos.

Splinter estaba contento también.

Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse que sus niños durmieran con ositos sucios… pero recordó que un osito no había tomado su baño.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia Leonardo... y Leonardo retrocedió. Tuvo que detener sus pasos.

Dio un paso, y Leonardo retrocedió un paso.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante, y Leonardo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Splinter escudriñó los ojitos café claro de su hijo.

El pequeño niño estaba de verdad asustado.

- Mira hijo. – dijo Splinter con confianza en su tono de voz - Los ositos de tus hermanos están bien. –

Pero Leonardo no se movió de donde estaba.

Splinter empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Ogima no quiere bañarse? – preguntó Miguel Ángel.

Los otros niños tampoco entendían a su hermano.

- Creo que no, hijo. – le respondió Splinter porque Leonardo no dejaba de ver las tinitas con agua.

La última alternativa a la que no quería llegar Splinter era exigirle a su hijo que le entregara el oso de peluche para lavarlo él mismo; no quería hacerlo por esa mirada suplicante de su pequeño.

Splinter sonrió una sonrisa de confianza en su ratonil rostro, lo que funcionó porque hubo un cambio en la actitud del niño.

Al haber ese cambió, Splinter dio un paso hacia su hijo sin dejar de sonreír.

El niño parpadeo confundido.

Splinter dio un paso más.

Y el niño sonrió al comprender, y dio un saltito para alejarse de su padre.

Splinter dio otro paso… ¡y Leonardo echo a correr entre carcajadas!

- ¡Jajaja! –

¡Y Splinter fue tras él!

En varias ocasiones, cuando Splinter les decía a sus niños que era hora de dormir, y los niños para nada querían ir a dormir, echaba a correr, y Splinter los perseguía.

Entre carcajadas, por varios minutos Splinter jugaba con sus niños a "corre que te alcanzó"; hasta que los pequeños se cansaban y por fin lograba atraparlos, y los niños "dando su bracito a torcer" se iban a la cama sin protestar (después de todo ya habían jugado con su padre).

Esto es lo mismo que entendió el pequeño Leonardo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su padre: si su padre lo atrapaba, tendría que darle su osito para que lo lavara.

Pero no lo iba a permitir… ¡y echo a correr!

- ¡Corre papá corre! –

Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael le "echaban porras" a su padre porque querían que el osito de su hermano no se quedara sin bañarse.

Leonardo, sin soltar a su osito, corría por todos los lados…

- ¡Jajaja! –

… riendo muy contento porque su padre no podía alcanzarlo.

- ¡Hijo, eres muy rápido! –

Splinter decía esto porque era verdad: su niño estaba corriendo mucho más rápido que cuando no quería ir a dormir.

¡Leonardo corrió a la cocina, dio dos vueltas alrededor de la mesa y salió!

El niño apenas salía de la cocina cuando Splinter entró corriendo, dio dos vueltas a la mesa y siguió a Leonardo.

El juego también era una mezcla de "Sigue al líder".

Splinter, al perseguir a sus hijos, también tenía que hacer lo que ellos hacían.

¡Leonardo corrió al área de juegos y corrió por todo el cuarto formando un círculo, abarcando toda la parte del piso que estaba tapizada! Cuando iba a dar la segunda vuelta, Splinter apareció y corriendo alrededor también para dar la primer vuelta. Splinter siguió corriendo; Leonardo dio la tercer vuelta y Splinter apenas la segunda; Leonardo dio una cuarta vuelta y Splinter daba la tercer vuelta.

Splinter corría y corría sin poder darle alcance al pequeño de la pañoleta azul.

- ¡Jajajaja! –

Leonardo dio una quinta vuelta, y entonces cambió de rumbo. Splinter no pudo seguirlo hasta no que no diera la quinta vuelta.

El niño fue corriendo directo a donde estaba la televisión y la rodeó una vez…

- ¡Jajajaja! –

… y fue de vuelta a la cocina.

Splinter por fin completó la quinta vuelta, corrió a hacia la televisión, la rodeó, mientras que su hijo corría de vuelta a la cocina.

-_ Suficiente. _- susurró.

Corrió mucho más rápido.

Leonardo tuvo una extraña sensación y giro su cabecita…

¡Su padre estaba a un pasó de atraparlo!

Splinter estiró sus brazos…

- ¡Te atrapé! –

… y cerró sus manos…

- ¡Ah! – gritó el pequeño niño.

… y las manos de Splinter… no atraparon nada.

- ¿Nani? [¿Qué?] –

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo.

Splinter estaba seguro que atraparía a Leonardo, pero Leonardo se detuvo en seco y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, saltando bastante alto, y Splinter, por la sorpresa, no detuvo su carrera, avanzando unos pasos más, y Leonardo aterrizó en el espacio que su padre había dejado libre

A Splinter le llevó valiosos segundos darse cuenta que no pudo atrapar al niño, se detuvo finalmente y se giró.

Su hijo estaba en el suelo pero parecía indeciso en seguir huyendo o no.

- Wow. – dijeron los tres niños porque jamás habían visto que su hermano podía saltar tan alto.

El Maestro Ninja notó la evidente sorpresa de su propio hijo.

El niño se dio cuenta de lo que había sido capaz de hacer.

El entrenamiento al que Splinter estaba sometiendo a sus hijos desde hacía un año sólo había consistido en eso: entrenamiento. El Maestro no había decidido el momento apropiado para poner en práctica los movimientos que habían aprendido sus niños para protegerse del peligro que constantemente los acechaba por ser diferentes.

- Excelente salto, hijo. – dijo Splinter con orgullo.

Entonces, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la carita de Leonardo… ¡y echo a correr!

¡La carrera continuaba!

Splinter corrió tras el pequeño fugitivo, pero ahora con más ahínco.

En tres largas zancadas Splinter alcanzó al pequeño y apenas alzó sus brazos para atraparlo, pero el niño paró en seco y saltó hacia un lado; Splinter también tuvo que detenerse con abrupto y saltó hacia el pequeño, pero el pequeño, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, volvió a saltar pero hacia el lado contrario, y Splinter se detuvo y saltó hacia ese mismo lado…

Era una carrera en zigzag.

- ¡Corre Leo, corre! – ahora Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael daban saltitos y le "echaban porras" a su hermano porque querían seguir viendo más fabulosas acrobacias.

Y sí.

Leonardo dejó de saltar en zigzag y regresó corriendo a la zona de juego, pero esta vez no dio vueltas alrededor del tapiz, sino que dio un salto y brincó por sobre un caballito mecedor de madera, aterrizó, corrió y saltó sobre un triciclo color naranja y volvió a correr y saltó sobre el edificio del Empire State…

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el pequeño Donatelo temeroso que Leonardo derribara el edificio que había construido con bloques Lego.

Leonardo saltó sobre el pequeño edificio, y no lo derribó.

Splinter imitó al niño de la pañoleta azul y también saltó sobre el caballito de madera, sobre el triciclo y sobre el edificio, pero él lo hizo en saltos continuos…

- ¡Ah! – y el pequeño Donatelo se llevó otro susto.

Splinter saltó con más altura y agilidad y no derribó nada.

- ¡Uf! – suspiró el pequeño Donatelo ya que había pasado el peligro.

Leonardo volteó su cabeza, y sin dejar de correr, gritó:

- ¡La cama es la base! –

Splinter comprendió.

La cama fue designada por el niño como el punto neutral, y si llegaba a la cama, ganaba el juego, y si ganaba, no le entregaría el osito de peluche a su padre y ya no lo podría lavar.

- ¡Corre Leo, corre! – gritaron los otros pequeñines yendo rápido también a la recamara para no perder ningún detalle.

Leonardo cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Aaah! – saltó Splinter; no iba a permitir que su niño durmiera una noche más con un oso de peluche sucio.

Leonardo se detuvo mucho antes de poder llegar a la cama porque iba a saltar para llegar a ésta cuanto antes, pero tuvo que voltear a ver lo que hacía su padre.

Fue un salto alto el de Splinter; iba a atrapar a Leonardo en el preciso instante que saltara… ¡lo iba a atrapar sin importar si saltaba hacia arriba o hacia la derecha o izquierda!

Y Leonardo, que parecía que se había quedado petrificado porque ya había perdido… se agachó.

- No… - dijo Splinter no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba.

Splinter "voló" por encima del pequeño niño y aterrizó en sus cuatro pasas, y en un parpadeó, se volvió y se impulsó ahora muy cerca del suelo aprovechando que el niño no se había erguido...

Y Leonardo dio un gran salto.

Splinter sólo pudo ver cómo saltaba su niño directo a la cama.

¿Por qué le sorprendía que su hijo, aún siendo muy pequeño, estuviese demostrando una extraordinaria habilidad, si no era un niño normal?

- "He perdido." – pensó el Maestro ninja, pero...

Leonardo cayó en la cama y (mientras Splinter observaba desde el suelo), usando los resortes de ésta, se dio un buen impulso…

- ¡Ah! –

… y dio un salto tan largo que llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

Leonardo traspasó el umbral de la puerta, pasando por encima de sus hermanos que llegaban…

- ¡Oh! – dijeron asombrados los tres niños al tiempo; ellos corrían hacia la habitación y Leonardo "volaba" fuera de ésta.

Rápidamente Splinter se levantó y emprendió la persecución de nueva cuenta, pero tuvo que saltar sobre sus tres hijos, o los arrollaba.

- ¡AH! – los tres niños, creyendo que chocarían con su padre, atinaron a agacharse y cubrir sus cabecitas.

Escucharon un…

¡SUISHHH!

… y en cuanto cesó el sonido, se irguieron y vieron que su hermano reía de lo divertido que estaba.

- ¡Jajajaja! -

¡No había sido atrapado! -

- ¡Tu mandil es la base! – dijo Leonardo volteando hacia su padre.

- ¡Corre Leo, corre! – los otros niños continuaban animando a su hermano.

Splinter supo, al igual que los otros niños, que era su última oportunidad para darle un merecido baño a ese osito de peluche.

Entonces…. ¡Splinter saltó y el niño se agachó como había hecho antes, pero Splinter no fue hacia el niño sino que saltó directo a la pared de la puerta…!

- ¿Eh? – el niño no entendió que lo que había hecho su padre.

¡… y en un pestañeo, Splinter giró antes de chocar contra el muro, sus pies los apoyó contra éste, flexionó sus rodillas y se impulsó!

- ¡Ah! – fue el grito de sorpresa que salió de la garganta del sorprendido niño de la pañoleta azul cuando su padre lo atrapó.

- ¡Ah! – también exclamaron los otros pequeños cuando vieron que su padre y su hermano chocaron entre sí.

Pero Splinter no chocó contra Leonardo, sino que lo envolvió en sus brazos y, agazapándose en sí mismo, rodó algunos metros, y terminó con la espalda contra el piso, extendió su cuerpo y elevó por los aires a un risueño Leonardo.

- ¡Jajajaja! -

- ¡Jajajaja! – Splinter también reía a pulmón suelto.

Los otros niños se acercaron con cautela; no entendían porque su hermano reía si había perdido.

Esto fue porque al pequeño Leonardo le tomó algunos segundos comprender su rotunda derrota.

Dejó de reír y miró a su padre, aún elevado por los aires.

Splinter calló también y observó a su hijo.

La tristeza en esos ojitos café claro estuvo a punto de hacerle retractar en cuanto a lavar al osito de su hijo.

Splinter se incorporó para quedar arrodillado y dejó a su pequeño en el piso.

Leonardo quedó de pie frente a su padre.

- Leonardo, entrégame tu oso de peluche. – dijo Splinter con voz calma pero imperativa.

- No. – dijo Leonardo sin titubeos; la tristeza de había ido – Ogima puede perder su brazo. – estrechó al osito con más fuerza.

Splinter volvió a sorprenderse de que Leonardo se negaba a obedecerlo a pesar de haber perdido en "corre que te alcanzo", pero al menos ya sabía el motivo.

Observó el brazo izquierdo del osito de peluche, y lo recorrió con la vista hasta el hombro.

El hombro del muñeco de peluche estaba cocido con una costura gruesa y torpe, a diferencia del resto de las costuras que eran delgadas y finas.

En Navidad, Leonardo se enteró cómo el osito había perdido el brazo y cómo había sido cosido; ahora temía que con el baño pudiese perderlo de nuevo.

Splinter tomó su barbilla; estaba pensado en una solución.

- Quizás, - dijo tras unos segundos – no sea necesario mojarlo. – se puso de pie y regresó al cuarto de baño.

Los niños los siguieron con curiosidad.

En el cuarto de baño, Splinter tomó una bandeja, la llenó con agua, le vació un poco del jabón para bañar y la colocó sobre una caja de madera; después tomó un banco y una esponja, se sentó junto a la bandeja con jabón y sumergió la esponja dentro de la bandeja pero sólo en la espuma que se había formado abundantemente.

- Permíteme a Ogima, Leonardo. -

Esta vez, Leonardo, sin dudar de su padre, obedeció.

Splinter pasó la esponja por el cuerpo de felpa teniendo cuidado de que la felpa no se humedeciera mucho (sobre todo en la costura), y de nueva cuenta se llevó una sorpresa: conforme pasaba la esponja con espuma, la felpa amarillo marfil cobraba el bonito brillo que ya estaba siendo opacado por el polvo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamaron los pequeños Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel también sorprendidos (y es que el cambio era más evidente porque la felpa no se mojaba totalmente).

Leonardo continuó vigilando que el bracito de su oso de peluche no se descociera y que se le cayera.

Algunos minutos después…

- Listo. – dijo Splinter - Ogima ha quedado como nuevo. –

- ¡Oh! – dijeron tres pequeños.

Leonardo estaba feliz.

- ¡Arigato otosan! – agradeció Leonardo y abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

Splinter tuvo que apartar el recién limpio oso y con su brazo libre abrazó a su pequeño.

- No es nada, hijo. -

Apartó a su hijo, se puso de pie, tomó una pinza y…

- ¡No! – grito Leonardo muy alarmado.

- Lo siento hijo. – se disculpó Splinter porque estuvo a punto de colgar al oso (y de los hombros) en el lazo donde colgaba la ropa que había sido lavada.

Dejó la pinza en el lazo, fue a la cocina, tomó una servilleta de papel, fue a la habitación de los niños, colocó la servilleta sobre la repisa, y sobre la servilleta colocó el osito recién bañado.

- Para la noche estará seco. – le dijo a su niño.

Leonardo asintió feliz.

Splinter suspiró.

Como Maestro era más fácil imponer sus órdenes, pero como padre, le era imposible soportar ver que sus niños estuviesen tristes.

Al menos el osito de Leonardo quedó limpio, pero tendría que pensar en cómo convencer a su hijo de darle un "verdadero" baño a su osito.

Ya se preocuparía por eso después, ahora…

- Niños, ahora es su turno de tomar un baño. –

- ¡EEEHHHH! – todos los niños gritaron de emoción.

Splinter fue a preparar el agua caliente, y cuando el agua estuvo lista…

- Niños… - dijo Splinter, pero tuvo que callar al ver lo que sus niños hacían.

Las pequeñas tortugas saltaban y corrían por toda la casa, pero no corrían ni saltaban como los pequeños niños que eran, sino que saltaban haciendo sorprendentes piruetas y corrían con asombrosa agilidad, poniendo gustosamente en práctica lo que habían aprendido en las lecciones de Ninjitsu.

- ¡A qué no me atrapas, papá! ¡A qué no me atrapas! -

Los niños retaban a su padre.

Leonardo les había mostrado a sus hermanos la manera más divertida de jugar "corre que te alcanzo".

Ahora el padre tenía que perseguir a sus cuatro pequeños ninjas si quería que tomaran el baño.

El agobiado padre suspiró.

Tal vez no fue buena idea enseñarles Ninjitsu tan pronto.

-:-

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
